


Лукавое

by SleepSpindles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	Лукавое

Есть такая порода людей – с животной, нутряной жаждой жизни. Они не боятся крови, они душат котов голыми руками и давят тараканов тапочками, они перерезают пуповину детям, присутствуя на родах, ну или просто рожают весело и без боязни. Они откусывают от жизни большие куски и пьют ее жадными глотками. Назовем их условно воины – землепашцы. Когда война – они воюют, когда мир – пашут.

Еще есть порода – утонченные декаденты, эстеты, дрочеры и ангстеры в перманентной рефлексии. Они поглощают жизнь мелкими порциями, непрестанно морщась. Они отбирают кусочки получше, привередливо и постоянно сплевывая. Кровь их манит, к ней они испытывают какое-то метафизическое влечение бездны, кругом они видят инфернальность и слышат шепот ноосферы. Назовем их условно жрецы. Они сидят в высокой башне из какой-нибудь там кости или из желтого кирпича, в дыме благовоний и постоянно мутят воду.

Иногда, если крупно повезет, землепашцы живут с землепашцами, а жрецы со жрецами и никто никому не мешает, и все счастливы по-своему. Но жизнь не была бы жизнью, если бы не было конфликта. Поэтому, как правило, жрецам достаются землепашцы, а землепашцам – жрецы соответственно. Понятно для чего. Потому что в жизни все должно происходить медленно и неправильно, чтобы человек был грустен и растерян и чтобы не смог загордиться.  
Жрецы, восседая в башне, зорко следят за землепашцами. Только те зазеваются и начнут радоваться жизни в полный рост, сажать свои деревья и пахать свои поля, приходят жрецы, презрительно сплевывая, топчут их посевы, глумят, гыгыкают и непрестанно размножают мозг. Дабы землепашцы не считали себя пупами земли (я пуп. Пуп земли), а смирялись, умалялись и терпели.

Наоборот тоже случается. Только жрецы в дыме благовоний погрузятся в музыку ноосфер и инфернальный кавай, тут являются землепашцы с очень своевременной мыслью разобрать к фигам жрецову башню и сложить из ее кирпичей крепкую баньку, а на освободившемся месте посадить кустистую картоху.  
Вот так и живут. Пищат но лезут, колются, но едят кактус. Что поделать, единство и борьба противоположностей.


End file.
